


Dark Shadows

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Haiku, Hurt, M/M, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej





	Dark Shadows

Inner demons roar.

 

When the past inhales deeply.

 

Unhealable ache.


End file.
